


修伯特搬起石头砸自己的脚

by 掉毛的狐狸子 (1094233706)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1094233706/pseuds/%E6%8E%89%E6%AF%9B%E7%9A%84%E7%8B%90%E7%8B%B8%E5%AD%90
Summary: 我就是想吃菲尔/修伯特，于是自己开了个破车大纲车令人快乐，感谢喵喵给我打开新世界大门我流双杰是势均力敌损友型的，每天互相口吐芬芳那种





	修伯特搬起石头砸自己的脚

这篇背景大致是IF线一样的存在，皇女和王子在老师的帮助下解开心结打爆弟弟人，大家都活的好好的继续三国鼎立  
这时候修伯特和菲尔已经是帝国双杰了，一个宫内卿一个政务卿，两个人都忙到飞起，可能几个星期见不到一次面  
而且他们没有公开关系，所以也不能光明正大住到一起，就很长时间没法上床。没有性生活让修伯特非常暴躁，而且有机会上床就要回本，每次都把菲尔操到神智不清第二天完全不能正常上班  
皇女觉得这样不可以，两员大将因为自己缺乏性生活这算什么事，然后她就去找贝老师求助  
贝老师本着自己多年撩妹/撩汉的经验提供的建议是，给他们一个合理的见面理由，然后办完公事要不要办私事就随他们了  
皇女一拍脑袋，在帝国高官中推行起了茶会。名义上是为了加强同僚的交流和信息交换，实际上对大部分人也确定起到了这种作用——而在双杰这里顺理成章的变成了打炮时间

某一天修伯特灵光一闪认为自己应该被操——实际上是他晚上要开会没时间打炮但是不想浪费机会，认为菲尔在上面可能要快一点。  
（啊我没有说菲尔早泄的意思，主要是修伯特在床上花样太多，一个一个玩过来肯定要比单纯上床慢的）  
修伯特表明自己意思以后就埋在枕头里装鸵鸟等菲尔给他扩张，但是他很失误的没有仔细观察菲尔都干了点什么  
菲尔平常身上不带奇奇怪怪的东西，都是修伯特来，他就很自然的去修伯特的外套里翻润滑油，于是他拿错了:D  
严格来说也不是拿错了，那确实是床上用品，但是是修伯特给菲尔准备的——烈性春药  
菲尔手指伸进来修伯特就觉得问题很大，全身都开始又热又痒，后面尤其严重。但是这时候已经没有回头路了，现在告诉菲尔只会让自己被操的更惨，还不如接受现状，反正被菲尔操其实也很爽  
菲尔一开始没发现问题，只觉得修伯特今天格外色情，他把这归结于修伯特难得在下面。于是非常贴心的小可爱菲尔就很细致的做扩张和前戏，完全没有注意到修伯特已经要被快感逼疯了。  
菲尔拖的时间越长修伯特就越难受，手指在后面时不时会蹭过前列腺，但是又不会停下来，自己趴在床上手也不好去摸前面，没有刺激就只能一直在高潮边缘吊着但是射不出来。  
更可怕的是菲尔把修伯特的无动于衷全归结为不习惯在下面，所以更加尽心尽力的前戏做全套，咬耳垂吻脖子，从耳后一路亲到大腿根，修伯特爽的浑身打颤，但是身上越被刺激后面就越空虚，而沉浸在反攻快乐里的菲尔毫无察觉。  
漫长的前戏过后菲尔终于想起来正式开日，搂着修伯特的腰把他翻过来才发现修伯特眼睛紧闭呼吸急促，嘴唇咬的出血，全身泛着不正常的潮红，感觉菲尔在前面就用腿去缠他的腰，自己把后穴往菲尔下身送，但是腿已经软的完全挂不住，只能尽量让自己和菲尔再靠近一点。  
一般来说这两个人关系里被搞的这么惨的人都是菲尔，这次突然角色调换把菲尔也整懵了，但是爱人投怀送抱不上简直不配叫男人，菲尔干脆放弃思考专心于现在操回本。  
然而菲尔刚插进去，修伯特就射了。菲尔这个时候大概也意识到情况不对，想退出来好好问一下修伯特怎么回事，但是药效还没过去，修伯特这会脑子还不清醒，射了一次以后后面又难受又爽，感觉菲尔要退出去就更用力的勾他的腰，上半身努力抬起来去抱菲尔的脖子，脸蹭着菲尔的长头发，本能的挂在菲尔身上求操。  
菲尔虽然有点瞎有点蠢但是智商还在，知道修伯特这样肯定是有问题，然后琢磨了一下现在停下来和干到底哪个会比较惨，最后决定要操就使劲操，自己下次会被怎么对待与现在有什么瓜系。  
菲尔就坐起来抱着修伯特，菲尔是重骑兵而修伯特只是个无辜的法爷，很轻松就能抱起来再借体重自由落体，每一下都操很深，硬是在不应期里把他操出干性高潮，后面痉挛着一下下绞紧，菲尔当场缴枪内射。  
这时候早就过了修伯特开会的时间了，但是修伯特神智不清菲尔忘的一干二净，开会的皇女表示我啥也不晓得。  
两次高潮以后修伯特多少清醒了些，勉强恢复一点思考能力就要看表，一看时间过了不顾后穴还滴滴答答流着菲尔的精液就挣扎着下床，结果腿一软直接跪下，精液从后穴溢出弄脏一片地。菲尔赶紧把他捞上床，好声好气的解释偶尔旷会皇女不会把他怎么样，既然已经开始了不如今天就干个爽。  
修伯特其实觉得不行，但他肉搏打不过菲尔，这时候也不可能下地走路，被本能支配的大脑继续服从于欲望，再次被菲尔抱起来操了个爽。  
最后两个人都射了三四次，修伯特完全被榨干了，瘫在床上只有脑子是能用的，而且贼清醒记忆贼深刻，简直是处刑现场。菲尔勉强把他抱去浴室洗干净以后两个人一起摔回床上，菲尔很快就睡着了，修伯特看着天花板思考一下人生以后由于身体实在太累也睡着了。  
第二天修伯特醒的比较早，捂脸反思一下昨天的惨状以后内心十分绝望，但其实菲尔真的非常温柔，就算修伯特再浪他也没有失去理智，一直有好好照顾修伯特的感受。所以修伯特最后决定把这件事情一笔带过假装从来没发生，那瓶药默默的被丢进柜子深处，直到某一天菲尔突然想起来要大扫除。


End file.
